We Went Over The 4th Wall
by Crossover Thief
Summary: "Look kid, the wall chose you. It's a yes or a no. Now or never." [Information inside]
1. INFORMATION

*Author's Note*

This will be a crossover of many movies, series, games etc.. Just to inform you, these are the ones I will base off of:

AQWorlds/DragonFable

Club Penguin

Minecraft (Ft. Youtubers like Original TC Members, Venturian Tale, maybe Markiplier, etc.)

How To Train Your Dragon 1 & 2

Avengers (In time, patient, grasshopper.)

And that's all for now, I'll list more when I want to. You can suggest some in the reviews, and I'll see if I can add it. Enjoy reading! :3


	2. Prologue

A man sat at his desk. He wrote in his journal, one of his most prized possessions, with a bottle of ink and a black feather. He does this every day. If not this, then potion making. This man's name is Seto Sentour, one of the best sorcerers of all time. An expert in fighting and a very smart man. He's a General of the Sky Army, and leader of the Sorcerers. He's widely known as Seto Sorcerer. But even though he is very popular, he enjoys to b alone and write in his journal. But he still has friends.

Someone knocked at the door, making him loose his concentration and accidentally draw a line across the page with his feather, making him curse with anger. He stood up from his chair-how old has that chair been there, 40, 50 years?—and went to the door. You hear a lock being undone. The door opens with a long creak. There is a teenager in golden armor, trying to look brave, but you could see he was scared, as his knees shook. Seto rolled his eyes.

"What is it?" Seto said, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Message From Sir Sky," the teen said, "Urgent meeting in ten minutes."

Seto sighed. "Alright then. Thank you."

"You're w-welcome, s-sir." Then the teen just walked away. Once the teen was out of Seto's sight, he disappeared into thin air, leaving only tiny pixels floating around, then disappearing. Seto appeared in front of a door with a golden sign above it, the words MEETING ROOM etched into it. He opened the door and walked in, not even bothering to knock. There was a long wooden table, with about 12 chairs, 4 on the sides, 2 at the ends. Only one was occupied, but it was facing backwards. Seto slowly closed the door behind him, making a loud creak. Seto already knew who occupied that chair.

"Sky," Seto said. "You wanted to see me?"

"I did," A voice replied. The chair turned. A brunet with sunglasses, a long-sleeved black T-shirt and black gloves, dark grey jeans, and red shoes with white shoelaces sat on the chair. This is the leader of the Sky Army. "It's urgent."

"So where are the others?" Seto asked. "Shouldn't they be here, since it's urgent?"

"Um, no. We had a meeting already. You're the only one who doesn't know yet."

"So you're saying that you had an important meeting, without me?" Seto said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well, yes, sorry. We didn't want to bother you with your, um, potions . . .," Awkward silence filled the air for a few moments. ". . .moving on with the subject. Squids have become smarter." The Squids are a major enemy against all of the armies. Almost no one likes them. "recruits are dying. I mean, remember when one of the squids got into the base?"

Seto nodded. It was quite hard to forget.

"Right," Sky continued. "He poisoned our food, and we didn't know. . .Notch, that wiped out about. . . one-fourth of each of our armies. We're losing, Seto. And we need help. Luckily we found a plan that all of us agreed on—well, except you."

"And what's the plan?" Seto asked. Damn, he was irritated. He cared about his army a _lot_, and being reminded of the reason most of his army died. . . wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Well, Seto, that's where you come in." Sky smiled. "The rest of us weren't so fond of. . .academics. Unlike you. You know about the 4th Wall, of course?" Seto nodded. "Well, we need more recruits. And since you're the one who knows how to activate it-"

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute," Seto cut him off. "Are you saying we're going to use the 4th Wall, to get more recruits for our armies'? And I'M going to activate it?"

"Yes, we are. Are you okay with that, Seto?"

"But. . .I don't even know how to activate it!"

"You're mind is the only one we can rely on to remember how to activate it, Seto."

Seto paused for a moment to think. ". . Don't you think they might not be able to fight? The people over the 4th Wall, I mean. For all you know, they're all innocent." Seto felt like he had a list of arguments and was going through them one by one.

Sky sighed. "Seto, do you really think there's a place where there are no wars? Where they could be peace? Where people finally live in harmony?"

". . . Point taken."

"So, Seto, will you do this?"

"But what if I-"

"Seto," Sky repeated. "Will you do this?"

Seto smiled tightly.

"I'll do this."

Sky smiled. "Alright then. We will begin tomorrow. I'll see you then."

"Yeah, whatever," Seto said with a smile as the Leader of the Sky Army laughed. Told you he has friends.

"Now don't forget to sleep, sorcerer. You got a long day tomorrow." Sky said. _Sure as the Nether I do. _Seto thought. He was going to have to study much more when he got home. It wasn't certain that he was going to get a good night's rest.

"Sure Sky. You too." Seto replied. He stood up and walked towards the door. Then he went out. Where they come from, people don't like to say goodbye. Goodbye means leaving. People don't say goodbye unless they're dying. It's part of the culture in Sky City (Almost everything there is named after Sky. It's weird). He walked through the long hallways of the building. The building is owned by Jason Parks, more popularly known as Minecraft Universe or TrueMU, one of the many friends of Sky. Jason named the building MU Towers, there's an –s at the end because it's actually two skyscrapers connected together by a covered bridge about a hundred feet in the air. The towers (From a certain angle) looked like a jet pack, and Jason was also an astronaut . It fit him. No one questioned it. All good things.

Alright, no more history lessons. Let's get a move on, shall we? Okay. Seto walked through the long hallways of MU Towers, trying to remember all the things he learned about the 4th Wall. It had been years since he'd study about something other than potions. Years since he'd read books other than his journal and spell books. Luckily, he had the most precious book in all of, well, everywhere. It contained the knowledge anyone needed. You name it-spells, potions, history, biology, astronomy, even the 4th Wall, et cetera. No one knows who created it, it just appeared in Seto's room one morning when he woke up. People suspect it was a gift from the Admin, the one who controlled anything and everything. Why'd they suspect the Admin? According to Seto, the book updates itself. Each minute a new word is written into the book. Each second a new letter is etched into the pages of that book. They called it the Ceantrium. I do not even know how they came up with that.

Oh dear, I think I gave you another history lesson. I didn't mean to do such a thing. I'm sorry. And—oh hey, look at that, I've blabbered so much that Seto's already at his house. A little wooden cottage in the middle of the woods. Bit secluded, isn't it? I think so. He took a thick, leather book from the bookshelf in his bedroom and put it on his desk. The book looked so old-the edges crumpling, tiny bits of the paper torn, (He didn't do that.) the tiny metal decorations that looked like vines on the cover rusting, but the writing, oh no, the writing looked brand new. He blew the dust off of the book and opened it. Seto loved the smell of that book. It never failed to smell like roses each time. He flipped the pages to the last one. The last one with writing on it. There were new words being formed, they had a golden glow to it that shined then faded. The information on the 4th Wall was new, so it wasn't hard to find. Seto's lips moved in sync with his reading.

There was a series of knock coming from the door. Seto got up, holding the Ceantrium, and headed for the door. He snapped his fingers and the door opened, revealing a brunet with hair swept over one eye and red eyes. The sides of his black headphones glowed green. He was Seto's best friend, Tyler Lox. He was more popularly known as Deadlox or Ty.

"Hey Seto," He said with a smile. "did Sky talk to you about the plan?"

"Yeah, he did," Seto replied. "I was just studying about it." He gestured to the Book he held.

"Oh, okay. I was just checking. Um, do you need help with it?"

"All the help I can get." Seto said jokingly. Ty chuckled.

"Then, can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, um, right."

Seto made way and Ty went in. They both made their way to Seto's study, and there they reviewed over what the 4th Wall was, since it was the information being written.

"Wow," Ty said as he touched the letters being formed. "it's amazing to watch. How'd you get trusted with this?"

"I don't know," Seto said. "I just woke up one day and this appeared on my desk."

Ty touched the word that was currently being written. It abruptly stopped writing, and a line drew across the page.

"Did- Did I do something?" Ty asked. "was that my fault?"

Seto chuckled. "No, it wasn't. That just happens sometimes. As if it really were being written by a person and someone grabbed the Book while he—or she—was still writing."

"Whoa—hey, look!"

The Ceantrium started writing again. Ty stared intently at the Ceantrium, missing the look—that was usually given to girls by guys—Seto was giving him.


End file.
